Out of Control
by n1c0le
Summary: Sequel to Long Weekend. Casey's tried to stop thinking about Derek and their night of passion. But she's decided that she doesn't want to forget.
1. Better Wake Up Lil' Sleepy Head

**Author's Note:**_ This is a sequel to **Long Weekend**. I know, I wasn't planning on a sequel. But I've sorta got an idea and so this sequel was born. You might want to read my fic **Long Weekend** first before reading this ;-) I got the idea from the song 'Faster Kill Pussycat' by Paul Oakenfoldfeaturing Brittany Murphy. Great song. Listen to it if you can along with this fic! Okay, hope you enjoy this fic. I love feedback!_

* * *

Derek spent the rest of the week trying his hardest not to think about Casey. But it was so hard. So very, very hard.

They had had sex in the lake the night before they left. She had given her virginity to him. His _stepsister_. And she had reminded him that nothing would become of it. That they would only have that night together. That one moment.

Derek had agreed with Casey because he had thought that he could handle it. He had had one night stands before. Hell, every girl he had slept with thus far had only been a one-time deal. He didn't want to get too involved. He didn't want commitment. And it had always been okay with him.

Up until now, that is.

Because Derek's mind kept wandering back to that night. He could still feel Casey in his arms, slippery and naked in the lake under the stars. Still hear her moans and sighs, and, in the background, the calm melody of crickets and other wildlife in the woods surrounding them. He could still vividly remember what it felt like to move inside of her.

It had felt perfect. Unlike any other feeling he had had with a girl before.

Of course, he had to get that feeling with—of all people—his stepsister. The one girl in his school he really couldn't have. And shouldn't WANT to have.

But he did want her. More than ever.

* * *

Casey slipped into a pair of cotton shorts and a tight tank-top. It had been a long week of school even though with the holiday it had been shortened to only four days. But somehow the week seemed even longer than usual.

She was extremely glad that it was finally Friday after school, the start of the weekend. Although, as usual, she had no plans for the weekend. Glad that she had nothing really to do but lounge around, she turned on her stereo and collapsed onto her comfortable bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to stop her thoughts from drifting to the forbidden subject her mind always wanted to focus on.

But it didn't work. Derek's image crept in behind her eyelids.

"Damn it," she cursed aloud quietly to herself. Her annoyingly hot stepbrother that she had had sex with less than a week ago. Her first. Yes, her first time was with her stepbrother. How wrong was _that_!

"So wrong," Casey answered in a mutter, opening her eyes and pulling her pillow to her chest. But Derek stayed in her mind.

He had been avoiding her since that night. Which Casey was somewhat thankful for, because she felt kind of… awkward about the whole thing. But, of course, a part of her felt a bit hurt that he was purposely ignoring her. He never made eye contact with her over the dinner table or in the school halls. He didn't even taunt or tease her as he usually did. She wondered if her mother and George had noticed that.

Of course, they probably didn't notice. They were oblivious parents. They didn't even know their two eldest children had had sex just metres away from where they slept in a thin little tent.

She wondered if Derek was embarrassed about the whole thing. If he regretted it. Or maybe he wasn't even thinking about it. Maybe he had totally forgotten about the whole thing. Maybe she was just another name on the list of girls he had banged.

"Ew," Casey wrinkled her nose. She didn't want to think about the number of girls her stepbrother had slept with. She was sure it was pretty high.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Case?" she heard her mother's voice ask.

"Yeah?" Casey replied, and Nora took it as an okay to enter the bedroom.

Casey quickly sat up a little straighter, trying not to look guilty… as if her mother would be able to tell what she had been thinking about!

"George and I were thinking about going back to the lake for the weekend… just the two of us. Before the weather gets too hot. And we both have the weekend off so…" her mother trailed off with a hopeful smile. "Do you think you could mind the kids?"

Casey blinked several times. "What about Derek?"

Nora sighed. "You know he's not that great of a baby-sitter. At least not with Edwin and Lizzie. He can probably occupy Marti for awhile, but that's about the extent of his child care talents," she laughed at herself. "So… would you mind?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Early tomorrow. Before you kids even wake up."

Casey slowly nodded. "Alright."

Nora grinned, giving her daughter a tight hug. "Thanks honey. You can have Emily over if you want, too. I'll leave you some money for take-out and movie rentals."

"Thanks," Casey said, feigning a smile as her mom happily left the room.

A whole weekend without parents. With Derek.

Not two seconds after that thought, her door was flung open. And standing there was none other than her sexy stepbrother with his hands on his hips and his tawny eyes emotionless.

"I'm throwing a party tomorrow night," he stated flatly.

Casey's mind processed the sudden intrusion and the intruder's words. Derek stood there, waiting for Casey to flip out about what he was planning.

She raised an eyebrow. "Cool," she said as indifferently as his tone sounded.

Derek tried his best not to look completely floored that Casey wasn't making a huge deal about it. "Uh… okay then," he said and spun on his heel, exiting the room just as quickly as he had burst in.

Casey gave herself a proud little smile at her easy, do-whatever-the-hell-you-want reaction.

She would play Derek's little _nothing-happened-on-the-camping-trip _game just as well as he did.

No… _better_.


	2. Those High Heels Are Not Your Friends

**Author's Note: **_Don't worry, this story isn't going to be like Parties Weren't Meant to Last or Wanting Casey ;-) I've got a few twists coming your way soon!Thanks for the reviews, they discipline me to update faster:-p Enjoy!_

* * *

Derek's party was in full force. The music was booming. Guys and girls from his school were laughing, dancing, drinking, and generally having a great time. He looked around the living room, sipping on a beer casually as his eyes scanned the crowd. 

"Hey, Derek! Rockin' party!" Emily came over to Derek all giggly.

"Yeah," he gave his traditional Derek smirk. But he was distracted, still looking around for the one person he wanted to see. He eyed Emily, who was touching his arm flirtily and blabbering about God-knows-what. "Where's Casey?" he asked as casually as possible, interrupting her rambling.

Emily blinked several times. "Oh, Casey?" she asked, as if she had forgotten about her best friend completely. "I tried to get her to come but she refused." She shrugged. "I guess she's just not the partying type. No surprise there," Emily joked. But Derek didn't laugh along with her. He eyed her with an un-amused expression, and took off, leaving her in the dust.

* * *

"Go fish," Casey grinned cheekily at Edwin. 

Edwin growled in frustration and picked up yet another card from the pile in the center of the floor.

"Wow, you're pretty bad at this game," Lizzie noted to her stepbrother and Edwin just shot her a look in return.

"My turn, my turn!" Marti exclaimed, waving her cards in the air for the umpteenth time. Everyone already knew all of her cards by memory because of her habit of doing that. "Lizzie, do you have a seven?"

All of the sudden, the door burst open. Derek stood there, and quickly took in the sight before him. There was his brother, sister, and two stepsisters playing a game of cards while the biggest party of the year was going on just a floor below them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Derek scoffed, eyes mainly on Casey.

Casey's blue eyes narrowed at her stepbrother. "What do you want, Derek?"

"For you to be normal and come join the party?" Derek shot back.

Casey looked a bit surprised. "Why?"

Derek quickly tried to cover up the fact that he had practically said that he wanted her at his party. "Uh… just trying to help boost your reputation?" he offered lamely. "You know, get you away from 'Klutzilla' Status?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Casey said smoothly. "I'm perfectly happy staying up here."

"We're having our _own_ party!" Marti informed her brother indignantly.

Derek stared at Casey. She was hopeless. And yet… she looked so damn hot sitting there on the hardwood floor in loungewear, a messy ponytail, and barefeet.

God did he want her.

"Just make a quick appearance," Derek insisted. "Just five minutes."

Casey locked eyes with Derek. She didn't understand why he wanted her at the party so badly. She had given up any hope that he actually wanted her, and convinced herself that nothing could ever happen between us. So maybe he wanted her there purely for the fact that it would boost her stupid reputation (which she didn't really care much about) up a few points.

She was about to decline, but, once again, she knew that's what Derek most likely thought she would do. And she wanted to defy him. Defy everything he had ever thought about her.

"Fine," Casey said firmly, standing up and brushing past a shocked Derek. "Five minutes!" she reminded him as she went into her bedroom.

She had to at least get out of her sweatpants and tank-top. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a black spaghetti-strap top, then pulled her hair down, brushing it out. She added a little bit of make-up, just enough to look like she had put in some effort, and dug through her closet for the one thing she hadn't worn since she had moved into the Venturi Household.

A pair of sexy black heels.

She opened her bedroom door to find Derek standing right there in front of her. His eyes moved down her body, wondering why her legs looked especially long and sleek. When he noticed her high heels, his eyes widened a bit. He always had a thing for girls in heels. And he had a thing for Casey, too.

The two combined was…well…_lethal_.

"Casey…" Derek gulped, wondering if his stepsister was purposely trying to kill him.

"Five minutes," she winked, knowing that he liked the way she looked. Smiling to herself, she moved past him, feeling his eyes on her ass the whole time.

She just reached the stairs and was about to start down them when she felt hands on either side of her waist.

"Not just yet," Derek whispered hotly into her ear.


	3. You Turn Me On

**Author's Note:** _Here comes Derek and Casey playing their little game again... geez will those two just get together already? ;-) They're so stubborn! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, your feedback is what makes me hurry and update! Enjoy the Dasey dance... metaphorically speaking of course..._

* * *

"Derek…" Casey sighed his name as she felt his lips suddenly move across the side of her neck, pressing warm wet kisses on her flesh. "What are you doing?" 

"Kissing you," he replied in a mumble, continuing his attack on her soft skin.

Casey closed her eyes, momentarily losing herself in the feeling. Then quickly she shook herself. Derek had been avoiding her, ignoring her, and pretending nothing had happened the night she gave her _virginity_ to him!

She wasn't going to let him have her _that_ easily!

"I've got a party to go to," Casey said, and it took all her strength to pull away from Derek's embrace and continue down the stairs, leaving him speechless.

_I bet no girl's rejected a Derek Venturi kiss before_, Casey thought rather smugly, proud that she had been able to tear herself away. As soon as she walked into the living room, the heart of the party, Emily made a beeline over to her.

"Casey, you came!" Emily shouted over the loud music. She looked surprised but happy.

"Just for a little while," Casey nodded, stealing a glance over Emily's shoulder at Derek, who was now talking with some friends. He looked up at his eyes met hers, brown locking with blue, and Casey quickly turned her attention back on Emily.

Meanwhile, Derek continued watching as Casey spoke with her best friend. He couldn't believe that she had actually pushed him away. Did she really not want him the way he wanted her? Maybe she was over him. Over whatever it was that they had. Maybe he had blown it.

"Dammit," Derek cussed out loud, and his friend Brian, who he was talking with, gave him a funny look.

"Huh?" the jock looked confused as ever.

"Never mind," Derek shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. He looked back over at Casey, who was now talking with Sam. She looked… flirty. She was flirting with Sam. His best friend Sam. The guy she had dated off-and-on for awhile but hadn't seen in awhile. Derek had thought they were over for good… especially after that long weekend…

But there Casey and Sam were, talking quietly in a corner, staring intently into each other's eyes. It was enough to make Derek want to puke.

Crossly, Derek made his way through the crowd, over to the chatting pair.

"Hey," he interrupted them, throwing a dirty look his best friend's way.

"Hey," Sam repeated slowly, not exactly sure why his best friend looked pissed at him.

"Derek," Casey said his name calmly, indifferently. Derek hated the impassive tone in her voice.

Sam looked uncomfortable at the way Derek and Casey seemed to glare at each other.

Casey turned away first, looking over at Sam apologetically. "Well, I should get back upstairs. I'm supposed to be minding the kids."

"Do you want me to come along with you?" Sam offered, and Derek almost choked on his own spit.

"No!" Derek exclaimed loudly, causing both Sam and Casey to look over at him in confusion. "No… I, uh…I've got to help put Marti to bed," Derek made up quickly. "She loves when I tuck her in."

Casey raised an eyebrow up at her stepbrother, but didn't say anything. She looked back over at Sam. "I'll see you on Monday then, okay?"

"Sure," Sam gave her a puppy dog look and Derek rolled his eyes to himself. _Pathetic_.

Casey made her way through the crowd again to get to the staircase, and Derek quickly followed her. He was glad that he was behind her, because he could stare at her ass the whole way up the stairs.

_She's so hot_, he thought to himself, wanting nothing more than to grab her and take her right there on the stairs, not caring who saw.

But he refrained from it. Because Casey would only push him away like she had earlier. Because either she didn't want him… or she was playing some sort of teasing game with him. One that he wasn't going to let her win.

Casey made her way back over to Lizzie's room, where the four had been playing their cards game. She was surprised to find Marti asleep on the floor cuddled up with one of Lizzie's stuffed animals, and Lizzie and Edwin both tiredly playing a game of Battleship.

Derek quickly scooped up Marti, who mumbled a protest before falling right back to sleep in her brother's arms, and Casey helped Lizzie and Edwin clean up their game.

Derek took Marti into her bedroom and laid her down on her Unicorn-themed bed. He left her in her princess gown, but covered her with a thin sheet because he knew it got drafty in her bedroom sometimes during the night. He placed a simple kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, Smarti," before turning off the light and shutting the door.

He turned to see Casey directly in front of him, smiling. She had seen the whole thing and couldn't resist how adorable it was.

"You're a good brother," Casey complimented him.

"You're a hot sister," Derek immediately retorted back, a twinkle in his eyes.

Casey smiled. She liked this. The ball was in her court now. She could make him squirm.

Payback's a bitch.

"Really?" she blinked innocently up at him, reaching up and stroking his chest lightly. She could feel the warmth of his hard muscles underneath the light fabric of his shirt.

Derek nodded, his breath catching at the feel of her touch. "_Can't let her win; can't let her win_!" his mind screamed as his heartbeat increased.

"God, Case…" he breathed out, ignoring his screaming mind. He ran a hand through her soft hair, letting his fingers get tangled in it. So silky. He leaned in closer to her face. "You turn me on so much," he managed to breathe before capturing her lips with his own.

Casey's whole body froze as Derek's lips moved across hers. And all at once, everything started going into overdrive. Her pulse, her circulation, her mind…

His lips felt so amazing against hers. She had almost forgotten what an incredible kisser Derek was. She felt her body beginning to respond to his touch and quickly pulled away from him before it was too late and she was in too deep to stop.

"No!" she gasped out as she broke the kiss.

Derek stared at her with lust and confusion. "What?" he asked throatily.

Casey licked her lips, trying to rid the taste of him. But it only made it worse. "I…I can't," she said quickly, and, before he had a chance to respond, she ran to her bedroom and slammed the door.


	4. I Can't Help Myself

**Author's Note: **_So I was thinking to myself, 'Nicole, what would bea good twist for this story?' and it just came to me... things that are_ _out of control..._

* * *

Casey kicked off her heels and slid back into her comfy clothes. It was late, but the music was still pumping downstairs. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. The bass from the stereo wouldn't let her sleep, however… not that she was that tired anyway. All she could think about was stupid Derek. Stupid, hot, Derek. Stepbrother Derek. 

The guy who annoyed her. The guy who ignored her. The guy who she had given her virginity to.

The guy who had looked almost…_hurt_ when she had pushed him away when they kissed not fifteen minutes ago.

"What the hell am I doing?" Casey asked herself as she began getting out of bed. She found herself leaving her bedroom and moving down the hall, stopping at the stairs. She could see the crowd, but couldn't pinpoint the one person she was looking for. In her sweat clothes and bare feet, she walked down the steps and through the crowd. She looked around and around and finally took a chance, going out the front door. And there, sitting on the porch, was Derek smoking a cigarette by himself in the night.

"Put that out," she told him in a _tsk-tsk_ tone.

Startled, he whirled around and stood up. His dark eyes settled on hers. Wordlessly, he put the cigarette out and looked down at his stepsister, wondering what she was doing out there.

Casey bit her lip and advanced him. "I, umm…" she looked away from him for a moment. "I tried to let you go. To forget about that night. Because, apparently you have—"

"What?" Derek interrupted. "You think I've forgotten about it?"

Casey looked at him accusingly. "Well, haven't you?"

Derek snorted. "I wish. Truth is… it's the only thing I think about."

Casey couldn't stop her jaw from dropping just a little bit. "Oh…I, uh, I thought you were pretending it never happened."

"I thought you wanted me to."

Casey wrapped her arms around herself as she considered this. "Part of me did. Because I know we can never have anything… can never _be_ anything."

"You knew that when we started this…whatever it is…" Derek pointed out, remembering her words. "_Let's just have this moment_," she had said before they did the deed, sealing the deal.

Casey nodded, searching his face. Her eyes lingered on his soulful brown eyes and his full, teasing lips. Standing on her tip-toes, she suddenly moved up and pressed her lips against his aching ones, and that was all it took to get Derek right back into the mood. The mood for Casey. Lots and lots of Casey.

"It can't just be that one moment," he groaned against her lips as he lifted her up against him so he could kiss her more thoroughly.

"I know that now," Casey moaned back, closing her eyes and losing herself in their passionate kiss.

"I can't stop myself around you," Derek breathed honestly as he began desperately pulling at her clothes, trying to get them off as quickly as possible.

"Me neither," Casey gasped back, wrapping her legs around Derek as they moved towards the back of the house where there would be a little bit more privacy.

"Oh God…" Casey let out a moan of pleasure as Derek began sucking on her neck.

"This is so wrong…" Derek mumbled against her throat, loving the way Goosebumps covered her flesh as he touched her body.

That made Casey stop, as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown on her. She quickly snapped her eyes open and pushed Derek away from her. He reluctantly set her down, his eyes full of confusion and desire.

"What?" Derek searched Casey's narrowing blue eyes, trying to figure out why she had stopped them.

"You think this is wrong?" she spat out. "Then why didn't you stop us that night? Or was I just an easy lay?"

Derek's mind whirled at the total 180 his stepsister had done. "Wait, _what_?"

"I'm not doing this!" Casey exclaimed loudly, throwing her hands up in the air. But it was more directed to _herself_ rather than Derek.

Derek's befuddled look now became angry. "What the hell are you doing, Casey? You can't just act like some goddamn tease—"

Casey interrupted his sudden outburst. "A _tease_? You're such an asshole!" she shouted back.

"And you're a bitch!" Derek yelled back heatedly.

Casey looked like she was about to slap him, when all of the sudden a loud scream from inside the house made them both stop.

"FIRE!"


	5. I'm Losing Control

**Author's Note: **_Thanks to all who review, you all make me smile :-) I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

Derek bolted inside the MacDonald-Venturi house, Casey following not far behind. There was a crowd of partiers who were running outside to escape the smoke that was rapidly filling the air. Derek coughed, shielding his eyes from the smoke. The few smoke alarms that actually _did_ work in the house (_bad George and Nora!)_ were screeching, and, through the chaos, Derek and Casey found Edwin running towards them in his pajamas. 

"Casey!" Emily shouted as she found her best friend in the uproar around them.

Derek quickly grabbed Emily's arm, forcing her to look up at him. "Where's the fire?" he barked. He needed to find the origin so he could put it out before it got too out of control.

"I don't know," Emily shook her head vigorously.

"It looks like it's coming from upstairs!" Casey yelled, pointing the where the smoke seemed it's thickest. Quick-thinking as always, she snatched the house phone and dialled up the emergency line.

As Casey requested help from the fire station, Derek noticed that the smoke appeared to be increasing in thickness.

"Lizzie!" Edwin exclaimed as she came into view, running towards them in her nightgown with a scared look on her face. The two hugged fiercely, and Derek had a sudden thought.

"Where's Marti?" he questioned demandingly.

Lizzie looked so upset, she could barely speak. "I-I tried to get her but her door is stuck! I couldn't g-get her out!" she explained, visibly shaking. Edwin held her to him, also looking frightened.

"Shit!" Derek exclaimed, and began running towards the stairs.

"_Derek_!" Casey screamed even though she was in the middle of talking with the operator, who was sending firefighters over as they spoke.

Derek ignored Casey's desperate pleas to come back, and continued up the stairs. He coughed and choked on the smoke. It was hard to see through it, but he managed to find Marti's door.

And the fire. It had originated in his own bedroom.

"Marti!" Derek yelled, trying to open the door. Lizzie was right, it was stuck. It took a couple of tries, but he managed to kick the heavy door open, and found Marti on her bed, incredibly still sound asleep.

Or… he _hoped_ she was just asleep.

"Smarti!" he quickly scooped his sister's small body up into his arms.

"Smerek?" Marti asked sleepily. She was breathing shallow, and he knew that he had to get her some fresh air.

Quickly.

Meanwhile, the smoke had thickened and Emily had convinced a stubborn Casey to evacuate the house. She was now staring at the burning house from the front lawn, her arms wrapped around herself worriedly.

From the sight of the spreading flames, it was easy to figure out that the fire had started in Derek's bedroom. Which was odd, because he hadn't been in there.

Casey could attest to that.

A loud siren sounded and was clearly approaching fast. Firefighters ran over to them, prepared for action, and screamed for everyone to stand as far back as possible.

"My brother and sister are in there!" Casey yelled to them desperately. She was too panicked to even think about what she had actually just said…

Lizzie took her sister's clammy hand and brought her across the street, where the firefighters had instructed them to stay. Edwin, Emily, and a few other kids who had stayed to watch were already there, silently gaping as the house was burning down right before their eyes.

Casey stared into the flames, praying that Derek and little Marti would be okay.

And, in the burning house, Derek's last thought was of Casey as he fell to the ground with Marti in his arms and slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Heaven Knows I Tried To Let You Go

**Author's Note: **_Because I got so many reviews, I decided to update as fast as I could! So here's the new chapter thanks to you all for being so kind as to give me feedback! I really appreciate it. As a random sidenote, I don't know Marti's full name (does anyone even know it?), so I always use 'Marguerite.' Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Casey cried as she sat in the waiting room area of the hospital with Emily, Edwin, and Lizzie. George and Nora were on their way, and both Derek and Marti had been rushed into the emergency room for immediate oxygen. That's all they knew about their conditions.

Lizzie and Edwin both looked solemn, sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chairs silently. They hadn't let go of each other's hands since they had left the burning MacDonald-Venturi house less than an hour ago.

Emily, who had quickly sobered, kept cooing to Casey that everything would be alright, just as a best friend should. But Casey couldn't even hear her as she cried into her open palms, wondering just what the hell had happened in the past couple of hours. First she had been minding her own business, playing a dumb card game with her little sister and stepsiblings, then she had been thrust into a party, then she was making out with her stepbrother, then she was fighting with him, then there was a fire, and soon she was being rushed to the hospital. With said stepbrother and six-year-old stepsister. Both completely unconscious.

Everything had happened so quickly that Casey's head was still spinning. Now, all she could do was cry and pray that Marti and Derek were okay.

The four impatient kids leapt up when they caught view of George and Nora, who both looked very tense as they hurried into the waiting area.

"Mom!" Casey cried, feeling like a little girl again as her mother took her into her arms.

"Casey!" Nora hugged her eldest to her tightly and reached out to hug Lizzie as well.

Even Edwin allowed his father to take him into a fierce hug.

"What the hell happened?" George then demanded, looking at Casey since she was the oldest.

Casey wiped away her tears and tried to calm herself down enough to explain. "Derek threw a party… we were outside when we heard someone yell 'Fire!' and we ran inside to get the kids." Casey swallowed down the lump in her throat. "Lizzie and Edwin came downstairs but Marti didn't."

"Her door was stuck," Lizzie interjected quietly. "I tried to get her out."

Casey nodded slowly and continued. "So, Derek… h-he went upstairs to get her." Her blue eyes filled up with tears again that threatened to fall. "And when the firefighters got here they…they got them out," Casey's lower lip trembled and the tears slid down her cheeks. She let them. "They weren't conscious."

Lizzie hugged her older sister as she broke down again, and George and Nora both moved quickly to the front desk to see if there had been an update about Marti and Derek. Nora looked visibly upset, while George just looked super-tense, obviously trying to hold himself together for the rest of the family's sake.

Edwin stared at the cold hospital floor, wondering just what would happen if he became an only child just like that. He couldn't imagine not having Derek boss him around and Marti annoy him everyday. They were the two Venturis that kept the MacDonald-Venturi Household on their toes. What would it be like without them?

Casey cried into Lizzie's tangled brown hair, thinking about the last thing she had said to Derek. She had called him an asshole. She hadn't even meant it, she was just angry with him.

And Marti… she always got so upset with Marti because of her antics and the way she seemed to get in to _everything_. But Marti couldn't help it… she was just a kid. Just a mischievous little six year-old with a bubbly personality and a wild imagination.

Casey loved both of them. Marti was like another little sister to her, just like Lizzie. And Derek… well, what she felt for Derek was a complicated love. It was a 'I should love you like a brother but it's not really a brotherly love I feel for you' kind of love. She had fun with him, even when he frustrated her beyond belief. She enjoyed fighting with him. Ever since she had moved into the Venturi household, she had become alive because Derek always kept her on her toes. No matter how much she complained about it, she thrived on the way they bickered like cats and dogs. Because it had always been fuelled by something else.

An attraction. An undeniable chemistry. A longing for something forbidden.

Casey promised herself that if Derek made it through this, she would tell him. Tell him how she was his. How she always had been from Day One.

A thin-rimmed glasses-wearing man with balding hair and a wrinkled forehead walked in then, a stethoscope around his neck and a chart in his hands.

"Venturi?" he asked, squinting up at the MacDonald-Venturi clan-plus-Emily.

"That's us," George and Nora said automatically together, rushing towards the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Watson, I'm treating Derek and Marguerite," he said formally.

George shook his hand. "How are my kids, Doctor?"

"Little Marguerite inhaled a lot of smoke. She'll need to wear the oxygen mask for a few more hours at least," Doctor Watson explained. "But she should be just fine."

George and Nora looked relieved. "And Derek?" Nora asked apprehensively, clutching George's arm.

"Derek had a hard fall inside the house before they got him out. He hit his head fairly severely," Doctor Watson paused. "He's still unconscious and in Intensive Care right now."

Casey couldn't take it. She burst into tears again and Emily gathered her into her arms again, holding back her own tears. Lizzie pulled a shocked Edwin into an embrace.

"Will he be alright?" George looked even more upset, and Nora bit back her own tears as she slid an arm around his waist comfortingly.

Doctor Watson looked grave. "At this point, it's hard to tell. We're running tests to see if theirs been any brain damage, but his vitals seem to be steady."

"Can we see him?" Nora asked hopefully but quietly.

Doctor Watson shook his head. "I'm sorry, but not yet. You may see Marguerite, however. She's fully conscious. An energetic little thing, isn't she?"

George gave a tight smile, his voice slightly proud as he agreed with the doctor about his youngest.

* * *

The group of them were directed to Marti's room. She was lying on the bed with an oxygen mask on, watching some kids channel on the television. George and Nora both hugged her tightly, as the little firecracker began animatedly talking, despite the oxygen mask that muffled her voice and made it hard to understand her.

Not that it stopped her.

Casey was glad that Marti was alright, but she couldn't help but not be able to smile as she watched the very conscious little girl. She was too upset about Derek. Blinking back tears again, she told the rest of her family that she was going to the bathroom to wash up, (not that they were paying attention) and left the room.

But instead of taking a right to the restrooms sign, she took a left to the Intensive Care sign. Slowly she walked up to the front desk and asked what room Derek Venturi was in.

"3164," the secretary said emotionlessly to Casey. "But he's not allowed any visitors at this time."

Casey just nodded and walked off. She waited until the woman was busy with something else, however, before slipping down the Intensive Care hall. She tried to look casual as she walked down the hall in case anybody walked by her. A few nurses did, but they didn't pay any attention to her. Luckily.

As she reached room 3164, Casey's heart began to speed up. She bit her lip as she looked left and right, making sure nobody was watching her, and turned the doorknob, letting herself into Derek's room.


	7. Faster Kill, Faster Still

**Author's Note: **_Hmm... to kill Derek or not to kill Derek... that is the question... ;-) What do you guys think? Oh and P.S. It's my b-day tomorrow and for a present I'd like lots of feedback! -big grin- I have about five different ideas on where this fic should go and cannot choose for the life of me! _

* * *

A whimper escaped from Casey's lips as she found her stepbrother laying there on a hospital bed, hooked up to a bunch of different machines. The room was small room was filled with the loud noise of the oxygen mask doing its job and the heart monitor steadily beeping next to him. His eyes were closed, so it simply looked like he was resting peacefully. 

Casey slowly advanced him, trying her best to hold back her tears. She didn't like seeing Derek like this, looking so helpless and so much like a little boy, just laying there so immobile.

"Derek," she whispered his name and gently brushed her hand against his still one. She wished for some kind of reaction from him, and was disappointed when there was none. She grasped his hand more firmly and leaned down to press her lips softly against his forehead. She would have preferred to kiss his lips, but they were currently under the oxygen mask.

After a few moments of just staring at him as tears slid down her cheeks, she squeezed his hand one last time and willed herself to leave; knowing the rest of the family was probably looking for her.

As soon as Marti was released, Nora took the kids to a hotel nearby so they could rest, while George went back to their home to assess the damage and speak with the firefighters that had come to their rescue.

They got only one hotel room with two Queen-sized beds, and Nora took one with Marti to monitor her breathing, and Lizzie and Edwin curled up together on the second one. They all tried to get some sleep, but the mood was grey and depressive. Casey hugged herself on the chair where she sat in the dark, trying her hardest to think about something cheery… anything, really. Just something to get her mind off of the smug stepbrother she had fallen in love with who was currently lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

A couple of hours later, there was a light tapping on the door, and Nora, who hadn't fallen asleep at all, making sure Marti was breathing fine even in her sleep, silently got up and crossed the small room to open the door.

Casey watched as her mother let George in, who looked visibly upset.

"The house is wrecked," she heard him say flatly to Nora.

"Oh, George," Nora made a sound of empathy and hugged him tightly.

"It will take months to repair the damage," he continued dismally. "We should just get a new house with the insurance we'll get."

Casey watched the two of them get into bed with Marti.

"Any word from the hospital?" George asked quietly.

"No," Nora said bleakly. "Nothing. Derek will be alright, though, honey. He's such a strong boy."

Casey hated her mother's optimism. She didn't know if Derek would be alright. She couldn't know that.

She rested her head against the chair, closing her eyes and praying that Derek would be just fine. That he would take her into his arms and tell her that he loved her and in the future they'd get married and have a little white house, 2.5 kids, and a dog named Scruffy.

"Please, just please let him get better…" Casey whispered as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Nora went out early while the rest of the family was asleep in order to get an outfit for everyone, since the kids were all still currently in their pajamas and Casey was in sweats. 

When Casey woke up, she instantly frowned. It hadn't all been a twisted dream. There she was, in a tiny hotel room with her family, sans Derek. George went out to get them all some breakfast while Edwin and Lizzie sullenly watched the television. Nora helped get Marti dressed, and Casey, seeing the bathroom was actually free, snuck in to go take a hot shower.

She closed her eyes as the steamy hot water pounded against her back. Being in water, however, only seemed to remind her of one thing. Derek. And how she had lost her virginity to him in that lake not long ago. How good it had felt to be in his arms, and how careful he had been with her. How he kissed her and how her legs locked around his waist. The rhythm of their bodies moving against each other, and the sound that the water made as he thrust into her over and over again.

Casey turned off the water quickly, and wrapped herself in one of the bland white hotel towels. She wiped the tears off of her face. She hadn't even realized she had been crying again.

Her senses flew into overload once more and as she was thrown back to that night in the lake, she dropped to her knees and vomited into the toilet, emptying her insides and letting out a choked sob.

That was when she heard George walk into the hotel room and, through the door, she heard him announce gravely that Derekhad now officially slipped into a coma.


	8. Big Old World Will Pass Us By

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the reviews and the birthday wishes :-D I did have a really nice birthday ;-) Here's a short chapter because I'm still kinda tired from being out late last night... but I wanted to update for ya anyway, so that's why it's short! Hope you like the twist (which some of you guessed already!) and hehe I won't kill Derek... well, maybe... ;-)_

* * *

The Venturi-MacDonald family continued staying at the hotel near the hospital as George went house shopping. The kids went to school. But Casey withdrew more and more from the family and the world around her. 

She only went to school once in awhile, usually finding herself walking to school and changing directions and heading to the hospital instead. She would sit by Derek's side and talk to him. Sometimes she'd read to him or relive arguments they had had in the past, a small smile on her face. Other times she'd sit there and cry, begging her stepbrother to come back to the land of the living.

Nora was worried about her daughter. She seemed to have gone into a deep state of depression, becoming very quiet and a bit of a loner. She never smiled. She barely ate, and Nora had caught her throwing up several times in the past week since the fire.

"Casey, honey, are you still seeing Peter?" Nora asked at dinner that night, watching Casey push around her take-out food with a plastic fork.

"Paul?" Casey corrected her mother, her blue eyes empty and no longer full of that Casey Spark.

"Yes… the guidance counsellor?" Nora nodded, almost cheering as she watched her eldest daughter take a small bite of her chicken.

Casey couldn't bear to tell her mother that she could barely finish a whole day of classes, never mind actually managing to go to a meeting with Paul. But she gave a small nod to satisfy her mother, and placed her fork down on her plate.

"I'm finished," she announced quietly, and Nora was about to protest this when George came bursting into the small hotel room.

"Nora, I found the perfect house," George looked excited for the first time in a week.

Casey excused herself and turned on the shower to drown out the sound of her vomiting.

* * *

For the next week, the family was busy fixing up their new place, which was only a few blocks away from their old house. Nobody said anything when Casey fixed up a bedroom for Derek. 

Bringing up the missing member of the extended family had seemed to become a taboo subject in the new Venturi-MacDonald home. Sort of the white elephant in the living room, so to speak. The family visited him less and less, too. The doctors became less and less optimistic of the prospect of Derek coming out of his coma.

It was only Casey who visited him on a daily basis and believed that he still had a chance.

But, almost a whole month after the fire, Casey visited Derek with swollen eyes and a trembling lower lip. She took his hand in hers and gazed at his peaceful face. He looked so calm and relaxed. She hoped that he was able to hear her.

"Derek…" her voice came out shaky as she began. "Derek…" she tried again, but still she sounded broken. "I… I really need you to come out of this. I mean, n-not just me…You see…" she choked back a sob, "Derek, I-I think I'm pregnant…"


	9. So Many Things We Could Do Instead

**Author's Note: **_I'm thinking that I may not move the rating up to 'M' for this fanfic and maybe write my next LWD fic a full-out 'M-rated' fic instead. What do you think? Would you all be okay with that? Let me know and thanks SO much for the reviews! I love 'em and they totally make me want to keep thinking up more LWD fics to write! lol! Oh, and by the way, go to http/www.family.ca/whatson/famclub/lifewithderek/podcasts.php to see a new Derek & Casey podcast (behind the scenes at LWD)... it's adorable! Later and enjoy this really short chapter!_

* * *

A few pregnancy tests later, Casey knew it for sure. She was definitely pregnant. With Derek's baby. Her stepbrother. Who was currently lying practically lifeless in a hospital room. 

"Shit," Casey breathed as she buried all of the positive pregnancy test sticks in the trash of the bathroom.

"_Case-yy_!_ I have to go to the bathroom_!" Marti shouted impatiently from the other side of the door.

"Okay, Marti!" Casey yelled back quickly, splashing her face with cold water and patting it dry to calm herself down. She jetted out of the bathroom and ran downstairs and out the door, ignoring Lizzie's inquiry as to where she was going.

Casey ran to the hospital and right up to Derek's hospital room. He looked exactly the same as he did every day.

"Derek, I'm so scared," she sobbed into his chest. "I can't do this alone. Please wake up. Please, you've got to wake up for me… for…for _us_. For your son or daughter." She wiped her tears away and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"We're going to be parents, Derek. You're going to be a daddy," she told him, her voice now more gentle and quiet, barely above a whisper. She took his hand and carefully placed it against her stomach. "And we need you."

* * *

On the way back from the hospital, Casey walked slowly in the dark, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't see the bicycle heading straight towards her until it plowed into her at full speed. 

"AUGHH!" she screamed as she was run down by the speeding biker. Both the unknown guy and Casey landed hard on the pavement. The biker had a helmet and pads on.

Casey, of course, didn't.

She felt the curb dig into her stomach, causing her to momentarily lose her breath. She nearly passed out from the sudden blinding pain. In the background, she could hear the biker calling 911. And she let herself slip into unconsciousness so she could stop feeling the searing pain.

Casey woke up lethargic and groggy. There was a nurse standing by her, and she realized that she was in the hospital, hooked up to a bunch of wires. Her mother was sitting on a chair off to the side, her hands clasped together worriedly as she watched her daughter blink back to life.

"Casey?" Nora asked hesitantly as she watched her daughter begin to focus.

In a flash, everything came back to Casey. Derek. The baby. The biker. The pain.

"Mom—" Casey began but stopped short, her hand slowly moving towards her stomach.

The look on her mother's face said it all.

She had lost the baby.


	10. Get What You Want With Your Lucky Eyes

**Author's Note: **_Last chapter! And it's not rated 'M' because I'm gonna write a full 'M' story soon ;-) Gotta come up with an idea first... any suggestions? Hehe, well, hope you liked this fic! Thanks for all the reviews! It's what makes me want to keep writing Dasey fics!_

* * *

The nurse explained how Casey had had a miscarriage, and Nora comforted her daughter by holding her hand and not asking any questions. But Casey just lay there in the hospital bed, stunned. 

All she could think about was how the little thing had never had a chance. And how she may have just lost the only part of Derek she would ever have.

"Derek…" Casey finally managed to croak out and Nora's eyebrows shot up her forehead. For her, all the pieces finally fit together.

"He's awake, Casey. Shortly after you left the hospital we got the call… and then we heard about your accident…" Nora pushed a stray strand of her oldest daughter's chestnut-brown hair back behind her ear. "He's going to be just fine, honey. And so are you."

Casey could only gawk at her mother, tears welling in her eyes. Just then, the door opened. It was George, wheeling in a concerned-looking (yet completely healthy) Derek.

Derek and Casey's eyes met, and it seemed like everything stood still. Nora and George exchanged glances. George looked confused and clueless, and Nora gave him a look that told him she would explain everything to him later. She motioned for him to leave, and the two of them ducked out of the room.

Derek and Casey barely noticed, still staring at each other wordlessly.

Casey broke the silence with a soft murmured, "Oh my God."

Derek stood up from the wheelchair and walked over to her, and the two shared a long, intimate hug.

"Casey," Derek said, his voice still a bit scratchy from having not used it in over a month. He pulled out of the hug only to look at her tear-stained face. "I…I heard why you were here," he said carefully, searching her eyes. "It was…mine, wasn't it?"

Casey felt her lips begin to tremble as she nodded slowly.

Derek quickly gathered her up into a tight hug again. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there, Case…" he murmured against her ear.

"I was so scared you wouldn't come back to me," Casey broke down, tears falling freely from her eyes and wetting Derek's hospital gown. "I…I was just starting to really want the baby. To have a little piece of you…" she admitted through choked tears.

"You have me," Derek said softly, rubbing her back soothingly to calm her down.

"And you have me," Casey's sobs began to grow softer and she pulled so she could see him. "I wanted to tell you… you've had me, Derek. From Day One. You've always had me."

Derek just watched his stepsister speak these honest, meaningful words and didn't know how to react. So, gently he bent his head and gave her a soft kiss of promise on her chapped lips.

* * *

Derek and Casey were both sent home the following day, and that night, Derek came into Casey's bedroom where she was resting. 

"I have a confession to make," he said, startling the girl who was writing in her diary.

Casey shut the small notebook and looked up at Derek questioningly from where he stood in the doorway in his sweats, looking somewhat tentative.

"I heard you," he blurted, earning him a look of pure confusion. "When… when I was in the hospital… in the coma. I heard you read to me… and talk to me… and tell me about the baby," he shifted his feet awkwardly and looked away from her. "I, uh, heard it all."

Casey only stared at him incredulously. "You heard me?" her voice came out as a squeak, and her cheeks pinked slightly.

"Yeah," Derek affirmed, walking into the room. He slowly sat down at the edge of Casey's bed, twiddling his thumbs.

Casey bit her lip and instinctively placed a hand on her stomach. To her empty womb.

"I really wanted that baby, Derek," she said tearfully. "I was scared… but I miss the feeling of having that little life in me. That part of both of us," she couldn't meet his eyes as she said this.

"Hey," Derek said softly, reaching out and taking her chin gently in his hand and lifting it so her eyes met his involuntarily. "We have plenty of time for that."

"For what?"

"Having kids," Derek gave her a lop-sided smile.

Casey looked slightly taken aback by this. "You mean me and you?" she gestured between them.

He nodded, his smile widening. "You and me, Case." He tugged her gently towards him and captured her lips easily in a kiss full of hope. "Have my babies, Casey?" he requested in-between kisses and Casey could only smile against his lips. "Eventually, I mean..."

"Only if you promise not to run into any more burning houses, Venturi."

Derek broke the kiss as he laughed a true, full-out laugh. "Deal," he looked deep into Casey's twinkling blue eyes before sliding his lips over hers again. "Of course… this means we should start practicing right away, right?"

"Practice what?" Casey asked, her mind a little foggy from Derek's luscious lips.

"Baby-making of course," he grinned suggestively and Casey let out a laugh.

"Of course," she smiled, running her fingers through his soft hair. "Soon."

"How about now?"

"Fine by me."

Derek grinned and pushed a giggling Casey down onto her bed so they could begin their "practicing."

* * *

**end!**

**Song that somewhat inspired this fic: _Faster Kill, Faster Still Pussycat_ by Paul Oakenfold featuring Brittany Murphy**

_Faster kill faster still pussycat  
I cant stand to see you cry,  
Honey you know where the world is at,  
Get what you want with your lucky eyes_

_You turn me on,  
You know you're turning me, you know your turning me on,  
You turn me on,  
You know you're turning me, you know your turning me on_

_Better wake up this sleep head,  
Big old world will pass us by,  
So many things we could do instead,  
Get what you want with your lucky eyes_

_Faster kill faster still pussycat  
Those high heels are not your friends,  
Honey you know where the world is at,  
Come home with me when the party ends_

_You turn me on,  
You know your turning me, you know you're turning me on_

_Pussycat_

_Heaven knows I tried to let you go,  
I cant help myself you know I'm out of control,  
Heaven knows I tried to let you go,  
I cant help myself I think I'm losing control_

_You turn me on,  
You know your turning me, you know you're turning me on..._


End file.
